Superman
Superman is a playable hero in Injustice: Gods Among Us and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography SO MANY LIVES LOST, BECAUSE I HELD BACK! Sent as a baby to Earth from the dying planet Krypton, Kal-El was adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent of Smallville, Kansas. Growing up as Clark Kent, he devoted his life to helping others with the abilities he developed from Earth's sun. Moving to Metropolis, he became Superman, while still maintaining his secret identity as Clark Kent, who works at the Daily Planet newspaper. THE LEGACY OF SUPERMAN: * Superman * Superman III * Superman: The Game * Superman (KEMCO) * Superman: Man of Steel * Superman (Arcade) * Superman: The Man of Steel (Master System) * Superman (Mega Drive) * The Death and Return of Superman * Justice League Task Forces * Superman (Game Boy) * Superman 64 * Superman (Playstation) (never released) * Justice League: Injustice for All * Superman: The Man of Steel (XBOX) * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips * Superman: Countdown to Apokolips * Justice League: Chronicles * Justice League Heroes * Superman Returns * Superman Returns: Fortress of Solitude * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe * DC Universe Online * Injustice: Gods Among Us Arcade Opening Rival Name: Freddy Krueger Reason: superman walked through the arena as he spotted krueger wandering around. superman calls out to see if everythings fine and Freddy turned around. Superman is appaledd by his appearance and sees his claws . Superman tells him to put his claws down as freddy laughed and raised his claws. Both prepared to fight. Connection: Both are non-video game characters that have appeared in the Mortal Kombat series. Freddy is also known for manipulating a person's dreams, much like the Joker's usage of the Scarecrow's fear toxin in the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic. Ending Gameplay Superman, much similiar to Big Daddy and Zeus, is a powerhouse, that is, is slow, but can rack AP quickly. However, he racks less AP than the other two powerhouses, but this fact is comprehensible, because Superman is actually kinda fast. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Great Purge' - - Superman does a three-hook combo. *'Kryptonian Strike' - or + - Superman dashes and punches the enemy with both hands, making they roll. *'Uppercut' - + - Superman uppercuts the enemy. *'Flying Low' - + - Superman does a quick sweep, tripping the opponent. *'Double Fist' - (Air) - Superman attacks the opponent with both fists. *'Aerial Blazing Aces' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Heli Blade' - + (Air) *'Hammer Punch' - Down (Air) - Superman falls while punching the enemy with both hands. center (Triangle Moves) *'Fist of Justice' - - Superman punches the opponent in a very strong manner, making them fly away. *'Charge Punch' - or + - Superman does a charge punch, launching the opponent away. Similiar to Fist of Justice, but racks more AP. *'Rising Grab' - + - Superman grabs the enemy and throws them down. *'Charge Overhead' - + - Superman punches the opponent in their heads, making them bounce on the ground. *'Aerial Fist of Justice' - (Air) *'Aerial Charge Punch' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Rising Grab' - + (Air) *'Flying Ground Smash' - + (Air) - Superman falls to the ground while punching. center (Circle Moves) *'Cold Breath' - - Superman freezes a nearby opponent with his cold breath *'Flying Punch' - or + - Superman punches the opponent while flying forwards. *'Low Scoop' - + - Superman makes the opponent trip. *'Heat Vision' - + - Superman fires his heat vision in a similiar way of how Drake fires his GAU-19. *'Aerial Cold Breath' - (Air) *'Aerial Flying Punch - or + (Air) *'Heat Zap' - + (Air) - Zaps the opponent with his heat vision. *'Aerial Heat Vision' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Man of Steel' - or - Superman grabs the opponent and throws them forward. *'Uppercut Combo' - - Superman grabs the opponent, throws them up and when they fall down, he uppercuts him. *'Stomp' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Soundwave' - (Level 1): Superman punches the ground so hard that creates a soundwave around him. *'Fury of Krypton' - (Level 2): Superman enters a rage state. During it, he glows red and earns one-hit kills. *'Kryptonian Crush' - (Level 3): A cinematic. Superman grabs his foes, punches them to space and the punches them again into the ground, killing them. Intros and Outros Introduction Superman To The Rescue: Clark Kent removes his glasses and rips off his tuxedo to reveal himself as Superman. The Last Son Of Krypton: Superman flies out of the Fortress of Solitude and crashes onto the stage. Ending The Insurgency: Superman flies onto the stage and touches down. I've Got This: Three Cops see Superman touch down and back off, saying, "He's got this." Winning Screen Stay Down: Superman flies off-screen and appears in space before speeding back down to the planet. Saved The World: Superman crosses his arms and floats in place. Later: Superman flies away. It's Over: Cops point their guns at the camera while Superman floats in place. Losing Screen *He punches the ground in extreme anger. *His eyes glow red by anger. *He attacks the cameraman. *He kneels down, defeated. Results Screen Victory: Floats victoriously. Loss: Kneels on the ground and will occasionally punch it. Idle Animation Superman floats above the ground in a battle-ready stance, floating up and down. Costumes Man of Steel Superman wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest. He has red boots, a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, and a red cape connected to his shield. ALTERNATE COLORS: *Red Son outfit *Black Outfit (Based on Batman) *All golden outfit (Superman Statue) Regime Superman wears a blue uniform that has shoulder pads and no belt. His "S" shield is larger and he has red accents around his lower torso. His boots are red knee-high and he wears his hair slicked back. When using this costume, his intro and outro kinda changes. Instead of cops, there are Regime Soldiiers instead. To unlock it, reach Rank 10 with Superman. ALTERNATE COLORS: *Red outfit *Clear Blue outfit Godfall His costume from the Godfall series. Availiable via DLC. ALTERNATE COLORS: *Silver outfit *Blue outfit Minion Wonder Woman *She is unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Superman. Trivia Related to the page: Superman'sintros and outros were written by LeeHatake93. His movelist was written by JPBrigatti. Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:DC Category:Comic Book Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non video game characters Category:Third-Party Characters